


Maybe

by mermaidthing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidthing/pseuds/mermaidthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble (100 words). We're both too old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

I travel the dark way to Spinner's End. It's half destroyed and dreadful – so I wait outside.

Seeing you there in the flesh is oddly chilling. It's been a long time since the war ended.

"You came," you say softly.

I nod. _We're both too old, we're both sorry, Severus_ , I want to say. Instead, I clutch my suitcase tighter.

You're staring at me with those eyes – although you're broken there's promise in them, like before the war, when we were young.

Our hands brush as we grasp the portkey.

We'll never be young again, or whole, but maybe.

Maybe.


End file.
